


Peace of mind

by Hegg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек искал место, в котором ему будет уютно, а кошмары прошлой жизни покинут сны. Он просто решил стать тем, кем пообещал быть самому себе после самых тяжелых испытаний его жизни, и ни как не надеялся встретить в лице такого сомнительного друга, как Джексон, поддержку и опору для шага в несомненно светлое будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of mind

На улице было необычайно солнечно для осеннего дня, когда студенты и школьники спешили со своих занятий домой, чтобы окунуться в привычный для них мир свободного времени. Вдалеке на горизонте виднелась пара облаков, и вряд ли кто-нибудь ошибся бы, предположив, что завтра пойдет дождь. Тротуары были то там, то тут усеяны небольшими группами опавших листьев совершенно невообразимого спектра цветов, которые еще не успели убрать. Девушки, пользуясь последними теплыми деньками, надевали самые короткие из своих школьных юбок и красовались своими стройными ногами, зачастую обтянутыми шерстяными, но тонкими гольфами. По улицам, щелкая фотоаппаратами, бродили случайные прохожие-туристы, которые самовольно решили отправиться покорять город. Столица жила своей жизнью, втягивая приезжих в водоворот событий и диктуя простые и привычные правила тем, кто жил в Лондоне уже некоторое время.   
Айзек неспешно шел к ближайшей станции подземки, стараясь не оборачиваться на здание центрального колледжа искусств и дизайна Святого Мартина, в который он с легкостью поступил, благодаря почти году упорных занятий. И хотя парень все еще испытывал страх проснуться, осознав, что все это только сон, его переполняли радость и гордость за свой успех. Он и думать не смел, что, будучи обычным американским мигрантом с довольно запутанным прошлым, сможет позволить себе небольшое путешествие по Европе и остановиться в англоязычной стране, тем более получить там очень даже неплохое образование. Единственное, помимо небольших переживаний по поводу реальности происходящего, что омрачало жизнь Айзека, были воспоминания. Они злым роем метались из одного уголка сознания в другой, незаметно подкрадывались жестокими сновидениями, превращая каждую ночь в кошмар, от которого было не скрыться. Парень, просыпаясь от собственных криков, часами мог сидеть, дожидаясь рассвета, и все прокручивая в голове одну и ту же сцену, сопровождающуюся одной только мыслью: «все близкие мне люди так или иначе умрут». Наверное, поэтому Айзек старался ни с кем особо не сближаться, боясь навлечь на нового знакомого беду. И только один раз, когда он пытался устроиться в небольшую фирму по производству открыток, он встретил девушку, с которой ему до сих пор удавалось поддерживать связь, пусть и по интернету и редким звонкам через Skype. Тогда Айзек смог устроиться на должность курьера, и иногда парню выпадал шанс отдать свои работы редактору, который по всей строгости критиковал их, но часть все же проходила в печать, чему крайне способствовала новая знакомая. Большую часть полученных, но не очень больших, денег парень исправно откладывал на свое обучение. Тем временем далеко в Бейкон Хиллзе агентство трудилось над продажей дома семейства Лейхи, который в конечном итоге ушел по сходной цене, а вырученные деньги позволили Айзеку оплатить первые семестры обучения. Сейчас парень собирался поехать к Британскому музею по просьбе своего старого работодателя, который не так давно с ним связался и предложил сделать линейку открыток лондонских достопримечательностей. Парень был не против развеяться, тем более сейчас ему нужны были деньги на повседневные расходы, о которых, будучи частью стаи и подростком одновременно, как-то не приходилось задумываться.   
  
Айзек любил ездить в поездах метро. Каждый день под землю спускались тысячи людей, самовольно уходя от света солнца, чтобы миновать пробки и как можно быстрее добраться до места назначения. В подземке всегда странно пахло, и этот запах завораживал парня каждый раз, как только он оказывался среди спешащий по своим делам жителей Лондона. И даже несмотря на то, что в воздухе помимо собственного непередаваемого запаха рельс, поездов, мрамора витали ароматы разнообразного женского и мужского парфюма, немытых тел, косметики, Айзек раз за разом с восторгом вдыхал всю эту невероятно раздражающую нос какофонию запахов. И не меньше удовольствия приносила сама поездка, когда парень с любопытством рассматривал качающихся из стороны в сторону пассажиров, заглядывал в раскрытые книги или газеты, вырывая порой очень интересные фразы. Парню нравилось сливаться с общей массой, кутаясь в свой шарф, выделяясь только невообразимо кудрявой некогда более светлой шевелюрой. Так он чувствовал себя куда более защищенным, чем в одиночестве на голом месте. Зайдя в вагон, Айзек устроился на свободном месте, как раз напротив мальчугана лет семи-восьми, который болтал ногами и кривлялся матери, которая то и дело одергивала сына. Парень, смотря на семейную идиллию, которой он считал любые взаимодействия матери и ребенка, с легким уколом зависти думал о том, как бы сложилась его жизнь, будь женщина, родившая его, рядом. Уже выходя, Айзек обернулся и показал язык мальчику, который неуверенно улыбнулся ему в ответ, и на душе у парня стало все спокойно.   
Подходя к зданию музея и на ходу делая набросок того, как он хочет представить один из величайших музеев мира, парень остановился чуть поодаль от длинной очереди, состоявшей, в основном, из туристов. Айзек помнил, как сам не так давно с огромным удовольствием прошелся по всем злачным местам Лондона, особое внимания уделив национальной галерее. Оглядевшись и убедившись, что поблизости нет знакомых, которые могли бы ему помешать, парень, обойдя здание по кругу и останавливаясь в некоторых местах, чтобы сделать наброски, вернулся ко входу и приступил к работе. В блокноте было уже несколько вариантов рисунков, как за спиной послышался знакомый голос:  
\- Изучаешь достопримечательности, Лейхи?  
Эта интонация, этот манер выговаривать слова. Внутри у парня все похолодело, а сердце забилось сильнее. Айзек не ожидал такого поворота, с какой стороны не посмотри. В Лондоне было более восьми миллионов жителей, и вероятность встретить кого-то из прошлой жизни сводилась к минимуму.   
\- А ты так и не отвык подкрадываться к своим жертвам сзади, Уиттмор?  
Айзек обернулся и оказался нос к носу с Джексоном, который смотрел на него все так же высокомерно и надменно, хотя где-то в глубине глаз искрилась радость от встречи с кем-то, кто был давним знакомым.  
\- Ты стал хамоватым после обращения, - Уиттмор безразлично пожал плечами, пропуская мимо ушей подкол, обращенный к каниме. - Так что ты здесь забыл, а? Где твой альфа, Лейхи?  
Джексон, настоящий, абсолютно реальный стоял так просто перед Айзеком, который был рад увидеть знакомое лицо в пока еще чужом городе. Парень был доволен встречей, но все же они с Уиттмором никогда не были близки, чтобы сейчас весело болтать, обмениваясь шутками.  
\- Они все в Америке. Да, я ушел, - предугадывая следующий вопрос, громче, чем хотелось бы, и резче сказал Айзек, с вызовом заглядывая в серо-зеленые глаза. В них сейчас, спустя почти два года, было больше сдержанности, но они все так же оставались глазами избалованного со-капитана сборной по лакроссу.   
\- Видимо, многое произошло, раз верный пес семьи Хейлов покинул стаю. Кому бы ты хотел прислуживать больше: Питеру или Дереку? - Уиттмор ответил на взгляд вызовом, оголяя белоснежные зубы скорее в оскале, чем в улыбке, и Айзеку ничего не оставалось сделать, как отступить. Парень недобро сверкнул глазами и со сосредоточенностью человека, пытающегося замять инцидент, принялся рассматривать постепенно уменьшающуюся толпу туристов, тянущуюся вереницей очереди.   
\- Да брось ты, это была всего лишь шутка, - с еле заметной ноткой сожаления отозвался на молчаливый отказ продолжить разговор Джексон. - Неплохо рисуешь.  
Айзек поспешно спрятал блокнот в сумку, с сожалением думая, что мог бы поработать над эскизами еще немного, если бы не неожиданная встреча.  
\- Ладно, вижу, что ты не настроен говорить. До встречи, - Джексон легко потрепал знакомого по плечу и стремительным шагом прошел мимо, растворяясь в безликих приезжих, увлеченно фотографирующихся на фоне здания музея.   
\- А когда же она будет, эта встреча? - уже в пустоту сказал Айзек, точно зная, что слова дойдут до адресата. Ответом ему был порывистый ветер и тонкий аромат свежего кофе, который исходил от дымящихся картонных стаканов двух итальянок, спешащих через площадь.   
  


*******

  
Приходилось учиться с упорством, чтобы оправдать надежды, возложенные самим на себя, чтобы ответить перед невидимой Эллисон, призрачной памяти которой он пообещал чуть меньше года назад, что во что бы то ни стало добьется своего. Хотя бы в учебе. Хотя бы, чтобы быть уверенным в своем будущем. Бывало, что Айзек днями корпел над учебниками, а ночами сидел за эскизами, приходя в колледж с синяками под глазами, чуть дрожащими руками, но счастливым, с уверенностью, что у него все получится. Эта уверенность зачастую разбивалась в пух и прах под натиском нескончаемой критики преподавателей, которые - при использовании метода кнута и пряника - выбирали только кнут. Порой парню казалось, что старшее и более опытное поколение работает только для того, чтобы убрать потенциальную смену, своих конкурентов. Однако, как показывала практика, озлобленные от придирок и нравоучений студенты выдавали результаты один лучше другого, на глазах поднимая свой уровень. Еще в тайне от всех Айзек хотел к лету научиться делать татуировки, чтобы можно было начать зарабатывать деньги, потому что старый работодатель больше не хотел иметь дел с парнем дистанционно, тем более основной доход приносили открытки с видами Франции.   
В животе парня заурчало — подходило время обедать, а со вчерашнего утра он так поесть и не успел. Этой ночью было полнолуние, во время которого он, как обычно согласовав свои действия и получив на них разрешения у альф лондонских стай, приотпускал своего волка, позволяя тому глотнуть жизненно необходимой свободы. Айзек снимал комнату в одной из небольших квартир, расположенных не очень близко к подземке и далеко от центра, что делало жилье прекрасным вариантом для бедного — и сейчас, в этот момент бедность как раз и считалась пороком — студента. Хозяйкой квартиры была серьезная немолодая женщина, у которой парню вполне успешно удавалось выпрашивать на завтрак теплые булочки, которые она готовила для своих внуков, а потом относила им в школу на большую перемену. Сегодня был такой же день, как и всегда, за исключением завтрака — в воскресенье Софи никуда не спешила и не пекла пирогов, и вообще ничего по дому не делала, только отправлялась гулять вместе со своим кокер-спаниелем. В такие дни Айзек предпочитал полежать в постели чуть дольше, чем обычно, посвятив перед этим всю субботу подготовке к следующей неделе, а потом, встав, уходил в Национальную галерею. Оттуда он обычно возвращался пешком, наслаждаясь красотами города, к которому еще не успел привыкнуть.   
Стояла середина февраля, а значит Тициана перенесли в новый зал. За еженедельные походы в галерею, Айзек уже изучил все площади, но еще не все картины. Он мог остановиться у одной из работ Боттичелли и, рассматривая каждую деталь, оставаться там до трех часов. Смотрители уже запомнили странного молодого человека, чье выражение лица приобретало мечтательный вид, как только он оказывался перед истинными шедеврами, и приветливо кивали ему, как только он появлялся в зале. Один из самых любимых мест для Айзека оставался большой 32 зал, в котором парень непременно присаживался на скамью и долго и с упоением смотрел на картины великих мастеров. Так было и сегодня. Отряхнувшись от мокрого снега, скорее походившего на дождь, и оставив тяжелое серое пальто в гардеробе, парень поспешил к работе Пуссена, о которой думал накануне. И как обычно, дойдя до привычного места на скамье, он буквально исчез из реальности на некоторое время, до тех пор, пока волк, мирно дремавший до этого, не заворчал внутри.  
\- Семнадцатый век тебя так манит? - знакомый запах, знакомый голос, тепло, растекающееся по бедру от прикосновения чужой ноги — все вывело Айзека из транса, в котором тот оказался. Рядом сидел Джексон, задумчиво глядя на полотно.  
\- Это все Пуссен, - как бы оправдывать, произнес парень, вновь обращаясь к картине «Поклонения золотому тельцу».  
\- Чувствуешь родственные души в этих евреях? - Джексон вздохнул и потер глаза. - Я тебя вчера видел. Ты все еще ходишь один, так ни к кому не присоединившись. Это опасно.  
\- Судя по твоим высказываниям, ты антисемит. Так не заботься обо мне.   
Айзек раздраженно отодвинулся от сидящего рядом и хотел было встать, когда Джексон порывистым движением схватил его за руку и остановил.  
\- Постой. Я не это имел в виду.   
Обменявшись быстрыми взглядами, оба молодых оборотня вновь вернулись к созерцанию прекрасного, хотя Айзека медленно грыз червь сомнения, никак не дающий погрузиться в картину.  
\- Так что ты хотел? - парень не мог поверить, что Уиттмор просто так оказался вместе с ним в одном зале на одной скамье.  
\- Расскажи мне... - Джексон запнулся и, уперев взгляд в пол и нахмурившись, продолжил после некоторой паузы. - Расскажи мне про Лидию. Как она? С кем она? Все хорошо?   
Голос парня взволнованно дрогнул, и Айзек улыбнулся. Теперь было просто понять мотивы сегодняшних поступков, поэтому парень, не долго думая, приступил к рассказу. Тем более ему и самому было приятно вспоминать о девушке, которая когда-то была частью его большой семьи. Сейчас парень благодарил высшие силы за обостренный слух, потому как даже представить боялся, что кто-то мог услышать чуть слышный шепот и разобрать историю по мелким частям, поняв, о чем идет речь. На протяжении всего рассказа лицо Джексона оставалось непроницаемым, и Айзек даже пару раз останавливался, думая, что тот его не слушает, однако тяжелый взгляд серо-зеленых глаз заставлял торопливо продолжать.   
\- А ты что? - Джексон в ответ неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Так же как и ты. Омега, одиночка, отшельник, изгой. Выбирай любой понравившийся вариант. Ладно. Увидимся.   
Уиттмор легко поднялся на ноги и пружинистой походкой хищника отправился к выходу. В тот раз Айзек не решился задать вопрос о будущей встрече, опасаясь, что он останется без ответа как и предыдущий, заданный пять месяцев назад.   
  
Стремительно пришедшая весна вскружила голову всем жителям Лондона. Мужчины дольше задерживались в пабах, женщины стайками порхали от одного кафе к магазину, а оттуда к другому кафе, дети, вдыхая тонкий аромат только распускающихся почек, радостно смеялись, бегая по паркам. Айзек, сбросивший с себя оковы пальто, беззаботно щурился на солнце, выслушивая нотации одного из профессоров, который отчитывал своих студентов, не проявивших должного желания в помощи с реставрацией картин.  
\- Вот Вы, мистер Лейхи! Да-да, студент, обладающий таким упорством и талантом мог бы с легкостью направить свои действия на благое дело, но нет! Свобода им дороже! - парень встрепенулся, услышав похвалу в свою сторону. Он даже и подумать не смел, что кто-то с таким громким именем, известным даже за пределами университета, может выделить его как способного ученика.   
\- И что же? Если никто из вас не хочет помочь, может хоть кто-то заинтересуется дополнительным заработком? Молодые люди. Вам выпадает редкая возможность работать с профессионалами, которые до мельчайших деталей знают свое дело, а вы трутнями просиживаете свои штаны в классах, а потом дома! - чем больше распалялся профессор, тем меньше его слушал Айзек, уходя все глубже и глубже в себя. Разговор начинался тихо и мирно, постепенно перерастая в большую одностороннюю ссору, которая болезненно задевала все еще не зажившую рану в груди парня. Этот момент напоминал ему, как когда-то отец начинал злиться и готовить наказание сыну по такому же ходу действий. Настроение неумолимо начинало портится и его нужно было спасать во что бы то ни стало. Айзек закусил губу, через боль вырываясь из топи воспоминаний. Нужно было отвлечься. И спасительным кругом стал Джексон, мысли о котором лениво заполняли насильно образованную пустоту в голове. Парни все так же продолжали видеться в Национальной галерее, Уиттмор все так же продолжал расспрашивать о том, что происходило в Бэйкон Хиллзе за время его отсутствия, хотя сам продолжал сидеть с каменным, ничего не выражающим лицом. И как не старался Айзек раскрутить Джексона на разговор, тот уходил, как только собеседник заканчивал свой рассказ. И пусть, будучи совсем мальчишками и соседями — а это, бесспорно, дает лучшую возможность стать друзьями — Лейхи и Уиттмор никогда не общались, а последний делал вид, что и вовсе не знает о существовании загнанной жертвы домашнего насилия, сейчас Айзек готов был поспорить, что его молчаливый собеседник вел себя очень даже странно. И это не нравилось парню, который решил во что бы то ни стало расшевелить своего «одностороннего друга». Именно такое определение дал Уиттмору Айзек, когда в очередной раз прокручивал в голове одну из их встреч, потому что сам парень был крайне скептически настроен по отношению к своей роли в их непрочном союзе любителей поболтать перед картинами великих мастеров.   
  
В следующее воскресенье, как только Лейхи зашел в здание галереи, на лестнице показалась знакомая макушка. Парень улыбнулся теперь уже знакомым ему лично смотрителям и быстро поднялся следом за маячившей впереди фигурой Джексона, который с пристрастием выбирал место следующего их рандеву. Когда он, наконец, остановился рядом с картиной Тициана, навевающей на Айзека печаль и абсолютно не подходящей для 35 зала, Лейхи ухватил парня за локоть и повел его, практически не упирающегося, к работам Каналетто. Оказавшись в нужном зале, парни по привычке сели рядом друг с другом, так, чтобы их чуть раздвинутые колени касались друг друга.   
\- Говори, - в голосе Джексона скользила усталость, да и вид у него был более потрепанный, хотя как всегда ухоженный. Лейхи испытующе глянул на своего собеседника, но тот не повернул головы, тогда парень, глубоко вздохнув, решил привести свой план в действие.  
\- Я положил карандаш в комнате так, что никто не сможет ни переступить его, ни перепрыгнуть. Как так? - Айзек улыбнулся этой старой загадке, которую, когда только мальчик начал интересоваться красками и рисунками, загадал ему отец. Казалось бы, ответ был на поверхности и не должен был вызвать затруднений, но сидящий рядом Джексон глубоко задумался, то и дело раздраженно и от этого громко выдыхая.   
\- На двухсторонний скотч к потолку! - в конечном итоге, резким движение повернув от картины к себе парня, выдал Уиттмор, сжав губы в победоносном жесте.  
\- А вот и нет, - улыбка Айзека стала еще шире, что разозлило Джексона, который вскочил со скамьи и пулей вылетел из зала. Лейхи недоуменно нахмурился и хотел было подняться следом, но решил переждать, надеясь, что в следующий раз его галерейный друг все же придет. Парень просто не мог поверить, что такой человек, как Уиттмор упустит возможность этого соревновательного момента, когда можно проявить себя.  
  
На следующей неделе начинался настоящий хаос — в городе прибавилось отчаянных туристов, которые заполняли собой каждую щель, каждый свободный уголок. Они толпами валили в Национальную галерею, только бы отметится, мол, да, бывали мы там.  
\- Твой карандаш лежит у стены, - с победной ноткой в голосе сразу же заявил Джексон, вжимаясь в узкое свободное место в толпе туристов у картины.   
Айзек улыбнулся и тихо обронил:  
\- Наверняка подсмотрел ответ.  
Джексон недовольно фыркнул, но в его глазах Лейхи с легкостью нашел ту искру азарта, которую так часто видел на поле перед игрой.  
\- Теперь моя очередь. В комнате с высокими потолками повесился мужчина, под его ногами лужа. Обычная водяная лужа. Как повесился мужчина?  
Айзек закусил губу и раздраженно покосился на маленькую кореянку, которая уже не первый раз больно толкнула парня локтем в живот.   
\- При чем тут лужа? У трупов всегда все расслаблено перед окоченением, - продолжения не требовалось, ведь Уиттмор пожал плечами и покачал головой в знак того, что собеседник пошел не в ту сторону.   
\- Хорошо, тогда мне тоже нужно время подумать, - выбираясь из плотных оков сплоченной группы туристов, бросил через плечо Лейхи, которого с недавних пор начала раздражать толпа, препятствующая их уединенному разговору. Джексон поймал Айзека у выхода, состроив при этом самую недовольную из всех своих недовольных физиономий.   
\- Дай мне свой телефон, - парень быстро набрал какой-то номер, а потом сбросил, вручая аппарат обратно владельцу, который толком понять-то ничего не успел, не то, что напугаться за сохранность. Хотя последнее было маловероятно, ведь Лейхи привык к Джексону и начал ему доверять, как если бы тот был частью его семьи.   
\- Встретимся в другом месте. Здесь слишком людно, - как прочитав мысли Айзека, беспрекословно заявил Уиттмор, спускаясь по ступеням на площадь. Напоследок он обернулся и махнул парню рукой в знак прощания первый раз за все то время, пока они виделись. В глубине души Айзека потеплело, и тот все списал на радость от ожидания обрести в этом высокомерном засранце друга.   
\- Лед! - пронзительно крикнул в спину смешавшемуся с толпой Джексону парень. Фигура, к которой был прикован взгляд живых голубых глаз, остановилась. Уиттмор обернулся и, высоко подняв руки над головой, пару раз хлопнул в ладоши в подтверждение правильности догадки, а Айзек расплылся в счастливой улыбке.   
С того самого дня Лейхи жил от встречи до встречи, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же у них обоих выпадет свободная минутка, чтобы увидеться. Теперь, когда лето было в самом разгаре, большую часть времени Айзек проводил в мастерской с молодой женщиной, которая выполняла кропотливую работу реставратора, попутно объясняя молодому человеку, что и как нужно делать. Однако пару вечеров в неделю он всячески старался освобождать, чтобы провести их с Джексоном, который каждый раз придумывал все новые и новые места для встреч. Так Айзек побывал в самых неожиданных закоулках города и посмотрел все злачные места.  
\- Какой человек может удержать слона? - успешно подкравшись сзади к стоящему на набережной Уиттмору, застал врасплох друга Айзек. Джексон вздрогнул и чуть повернул в его сторону голову и не промедлил с ответом.  
\- Я не так глуп, как ты думаешь. Или у тебя кроме детских загадок ничего не осталось?  
\- Ну? И каков твой ответ?  
\- Шахматист.   
Утвердительный кивок.   
\- Я тоже приготовил тебе загадку. Мужчина зашел в темную комнату и что-то разбилось. Затем Люси умерла. Как это произошло?  
\- Самая ужасная загадка моей безвременно почившей молодости. Люси - это рыбка.  
Оба замерли у перил, вглядываясь в мутную воды Темзы. С реки веяло холодом, напоминая, что через месяц начнется осень, которая принесет за собой не только холода, но и разлуку. И хотя у парней оставались их номера, забитые в телефоне, они не особо часто писали или звонили друг другу, предпочитая живое общение.   
\- Почему все твои загадки так или иначе связанны с преступлениями? - первый нарушил уютное молчание Айзек. Взгляд изумленных серо-зеленых глаз встретился с ясными голубыми, в которых читался вопрос.  
\- То есть ты до сих пор... Лейхи, ты просто непроходимый тупица. Я же учусь на криминалиста, у меня и интересы соответствующие! - Джексон недовольно фыркнул, но продолжил пристально смотреть на Айзека, который как-то отстранено облизнул губы, а после торопливо отвернулся и буркнул себе под нос:  
\- Как будто ты знаешь, где учусь я.  
\- Факультет изящных искусств, - передразнивая явно какую-то писклявую девушку, кривляясь и повышая голос, ответил Джексон, а потом хохотнул, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Лейхи.   
\- Знаешь, я всегда хотел найти человека...  
\- Заткнись и не порть весь момент, - Джексон закатил глаза.  
\- … с которым можно было бы просто уютно помолчать. Ну, знаешь, как в «Криминальном чтиве»? - Уиттмор тяжело вздохнул и молча кивнул. Айзек тоже кивнул, только своим мыслям, и провел раскрытой ладонью по лицу. Ему нравилось стоять вот так просто с Джексоном, ловить взгляды прохожих на себе и перехватывать те, которые направлены на его друга. В такие моменты парень испытывал некоторую гордость за себя, которой не мог найти подходящего объяснения. И еще он становился сентиментальным. Хотя последнее он упорно списывал на недостаток любви.   
\- Почему мы вот так не общались в школе? Или когда были детьми?  
Джексон хотел ответить что-то грубое, кричащее о том, что в любой другой ситуации они бы не стали так близки, и сейчас он общается с Айзеком только из-за безысходности, но не смог.   
\- Лейхи. Не порть момент.  
Неподалеку от парней стояла тележка с мороженным, к которой направился задумавшийся Айзек. Он тщательно выбирал самый вкусный на его взгляд сорт, старательно прикидывал, какому из видов обрадуется Джексон. И пока он возился с выбором, Джексон уже успел дойти до тележки и, забрав из рук Айзека честно выбранное, размашистым шагом направится к пешеходному мосту.  
\- Не пора ли тебе обзавестись девушкой? Долго траур по Эллисон держишь.  
\- Зачем мне заводить девушку, когда у меня есть ты? - улыбнувшись в мороженное, привычно для их общения ответил вопросом на вопрос Айзек. От его ответа Джексон вздрогнул и бросив быстрый взгляд, ощетинился:  
\- Не пори чушь.  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты такой ярый гомофоб, то не стал бы признаваться тебе в своих чувствах, - в шутку продолжил Айзек, откусывая довольно большой кусок от своего мороженного, поглядывая на нетронутый стаканчик в руках Джексона. Парень буквально чувствовал, как еще немного и пломбир потечет по пальцам, холодя кожу, но Уиттмор не спешил со своим лакомством. Он начал есть, как только первая капля коснулась большого пальца, и парню не оставалось ничего делать кроме как слизнуть ее. Айзек внезапно смутился и, переведя взгляд на прохожих, пытался думать о чем-нибудь другом, но никак не о языке Джексона.  
\- Что, котик, так сильно хочешь меня, что уже не в силах удержаться? - Уиттмор выдохнул холодный воздух прямо в ухо парню и громко хмыкнул, всем своим видом давая понять, что ответил шуткой на шутку. А Айзек тем временем старался унять колотящееся сердце и на ходу придумывал, как согнать со щек румянец.  
\- Ладно, одуванчик, - намекнув на отросшую шевелюру парня, обратился к нему Джексон уже на другом берегу. - Пора по домам, дела не ждут. До встречи.  
Уиттмор всегда уходил и не оборачивался, и прощался одной из двух фраз, так и не научившись говорить, когда же будет эта следующая встреча.   
  
До конца рабочего дня оставался час, а Айзек уже изнывал от нетерпения. Ему хотелось уйти как можно скорее, чтобы встретиться с Джексоном, который согласился сводить его в зоопарк, при этом обронив, что пойдут они за счет Уиттмора, у которого, судя по всему, никогда так и не возникали проблемы с деньгами. Нет, это ни коем образом не ущемляло и не обижало Айзека, просто парню было немного сложнее объяснить, что он не может в любое время примчаться в назначенное место из-за необходимости работать.  
\- Чем сегодня займешься после работы? - миловидная наставница Айзека Марта всегда была не против поболтать за работой.  
\- В зоопарк собрался.  
\- Как здорово! Один или с девушкой?  
\- С другом. Да и девушки у меня нет, - парень чихнул в респиратор. Как-то он прочитал, что в Японии люди верят, что каждый раз, когда человек чихает, про него вспоминают. Айзек улыбнулся в маску, представляя, как Джексон на своем Порше стоит в какой-нибудь пробке и всячески вспоминает о нем всеми нехорошими словами. Хотя это было бы странно, если бы Уиттмор приехал точно в таком же автомобиле, на котором ездил еще в Америке, учитывая, что в Лондоне левостороннее движение.   
\- Наверное, часто с другом этим в клубы ходите, чтобы девушек наивных цеплять? - Марта рассмеялась, поправляя свои большие защитные очки. Айзек искренне не любил смех этой молодой женщины, но был готов терпеть многое, учитывая, какие деньги ему платили и о каких поблажках со стороны учебной части шла речь при устройстве на эту работу.   
\- Я не такой, - парень вздохнул и еще раз оглушительно чихнул. Все же его тонкий нюх не могла спасти и сотня респираторов, что говорить об одном, используемом с самого начала дня и вымазанном в растворителе, краске и прочей химии, применяемой при реставрации картин.   
\- Так, все. Пора заканчивать, а то расчихаешься тут, еще ненароком что случится.   
Марта заговорщически подмигнула и вытолкала Айзека из мастерской, закрывая за ними дверь сразу на ключ. Пока парень снимал с лица очки и маску, дутые нарукавники и некогда белый фартук, молодая женщина уже успела снять форму и теперь, вертясь у единственного зеркала, поправляла прическу. Айзек глянул на нее через плечо, поражаясь скорости, с которой женщина при желании может раздеться и аккуратно убрать свои вещи, а Марта по-своему истолковала этот взгляд. Долго собираться с духом ей не пришлось, и она, сделав несколько больших шагов, прижалась всем телом к Айзеку и, приподнявшись на носочки, впилась поцелуем в приоткрытый от изумления рот парня. Этот поцелуй не походил ни на один из тех, что были у парня до этого что с Эрикой, что с Эллисон. Он был быстрый, сминающий, по-мужски настойчивый и безапелляционный. И уж точно он не принес за собой волну сладкого возбуждения, обычно легко касающуюся Айзека в такие моменты. Парень, быстро придя в себя, отстранил от себя запыхавшуюся неудавшуюся совратительницу и, высказав свои сожаления и извинения, выскользнул из здания на залитую солнцем парковку.  
Первые мгновения было больно глазам от отражающихся солнечных лучей от крыш и капотов машин, но организм оборотня быстро ко всему адаптируется, и поэтому в считанные мгновения Айзек привык к такому количеству света. В паре метрах от выхода стоял новенький и весь начищенный Бентли, в котором, отвалившись на спинку сиденья, сидел с прикрытыми глазами Уиттмор младший. Он как-то говорил, что отец купил себе «неплохую машину», но Айзек даже не мог себе представить, чтобы Джексон сел за руль этого приобретения ради какой-то поездки в зоопарк. Парень торопливо сошел с крыльца и юркнул в прохладный салон, как только ему открыли дверь. Ленивым движением руки Джексон потянулся к ключам и замер, шумно втягивая носом воздух, вместе со всей смесью запахов.   
\- От тебя воняет, - сквозь сцепленные зубы процедил парень. Айзек обеспокоенно принюхался — а не пролил ли он на себя какой-нибудь из реагентов?   
\- Странно, я ничего не чувствую.  
Джексон, резко развернувшись на своем сидение, наклонился к Айзеку и, буквально ведя носом по щеке, зло выплюнул:  
\- От тебя несет этой жирной шлюхой, с которой ты только что целовался.   
Лейхи хотел было возразить, что Марта не жирная, а только немного пухлая, что не шлюха она, а просто отчаявшаяся женщина, и вовсе не целовался, это все сама она начала, а он вроде как и не участвовал, как входная дверь отворилась, и на улицу вышла виновница резко испортившегося настроения Уиттмора. Тот только скосил глаз в ее сторону и, зло рыкнув, прижался губами ко рту Айзека, целуя. Даже сейчас, когда от молодого оборотня исходило столько злости, столько негатива и ненависти, его поцелуй был более чувственным и мягким чем тот, которым наградила своего сотрудника Марта. Хотя Лейхи было не до анализа, он поддался тому чувству, которое охватило его, как только Джексон оказался на опасном расстоянии от его лица. Опьяненный эйфорией и накатывающим жаром, Айзек поддался поцелую, перехватывая инициативу и углубляя его, прижимая парня ближе к себе, собственнически впиваясь ногтями одной руки в бок, а второй сминая волосы на затылке. И когда парни вынуждены были прервать поцелуй, на Лейхи смотрела пара сияющих синих глаз, ради которых сейчас оборотень мог отдать все, что угодно.  
\- Может ну его, это зоопарк? Мы что, в другой раз туда не съездим, - потянувшись к губам Джексона, сбивчиво проговорил Айзек.  
\- Так что, Лейхи, ко мне? - хищно скалясь, спросил Уиттмор, вновь утопая в бесконечно долгом поцелуе, умещая свободную руку на бедро парню, чуть царапая ногу сквозь тонкую ткань летних штанов.   
  


*******

  
  
\- Нет, только не Стайлз.  
\- Что? Почему?  
\- Я с февраля нянчился с тобой, а эту занозу в заднице с наклонностями нерда я точно не вынесу.  
\- Не волнуйся, это программа по обмену студентами, а значит, он приедет не меньше, чем на год.  
\- Это меня утешило.  
\- Я имею в виду, что с ним приедет Дерек.  
\- Пора подумать о переезде во Францию. Ты же говоришь по-французски? Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, ты останешься здесь со своими любимыми друзьями.   
\- Да брось, ты без меня все равно никуда не уедешь, - Айзек зарылся носом в волосы на затылке парня, до боли в грудной клетке вдыхая его запах, который стал почти так же необходим, как воздух. А Джесон просто сжал ладони возлюбленного в своих, мысленно признаваясь себе, что тот прав, и никуда Уиттмор уже не денется, если так и не сбежал после двух недель бесконечных брачных игр кудрявого искусителя. 

**Author's Note:**

> В Лондоне не была, в Национальной галерее тоже только интерактивный экскурс по интернету. В искусстве не разбираюсь, прошу простить все огрехи. На достоверность не претендую.  
> Да-да, я часто бываю в инстаграме Шармана, поэтому Айзек хорошо рисует. Не пропадать же таланту Даниэля даром.


End file.
